


Anniversary Gifts

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day June '13 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ponders an anniversary gift for his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> Written for Yaoisakka's prompt "Harry/Tom Riddle Anniversary"

Tom was hard to shop for. What did you get the wizard who had it all? The wizard who could get whatever he wanted with just an order to a minion? It was practically impossible to find a good gift for a Dark Lord.

This was especially troubling since it was their anniversary. Their tenth anniversary, even. It had been a hard path until now, but it was worth it for the love and comfort and devotion they now shared. Harry really could not be happier, though he'd never thought he'd feel this way.

Some people didn't think the marriage had been worth it and still protested every year, but those had grown fewer and fewer after the five year mark. Most people had realized that the few things they had had to give up or change had been worth the peace it brought to the wizarding world.

Even if a Dark Lord now practically ruled England. Well, ruled it with the help of The Boy Who Lived. It all worked out in the end, opposing sides working together to make things better for everyone.

But back to the gift. It needed to be something meaningful, something Tom couldn't or wouldn't get for himself. Problem was again, there was little he was wanting for. Even thinking to all the things they were doing politically and socially in the wizarding world, there was little Tom wanted that he didn't immediately do because he could.

Harry thought back and back, trying to think of even the smallest mention of something he could do or get for an anniversary gift. There was nothing. Unless... Tom had grown up a magical child in a muggle orphanage and it had been terrible. He'd always wished things could have been different then, maybe they would be different now.

Maybe, just maybe, that was the key. They'd had plans for a magical orphanage, but they'd had to be put on hold after the riot two years ago. So maybe it was time to bring those plans back to the forefront.

Harry rather thought Tom would appreciate it. And wrapped just the right way, it would be the perfect gift to commemorate ten years of fixing and healing the wizarding world.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
